


Necessary Skills

by Nevanna



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy begins conducting research that she hopes will protect herself and her agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Skills

Peggy smiled when Angie slipped behind her chair and turned on the light. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Must be a good book, if you didn’t realize how dark it’s gotten outside.” Angie leaned over to take a closer look at the pages. “‘A Treatise on Hypnosis,’” she read aloud. “You thinking about a career change?”

“Not exactly. I’m afraid that it’s very relevant to my current line of work.”

“I guess this is one of those things that I’m not supposed to ask about,” Angie said with a sigh. “Either way, I better not start clucking like a chicken whenever you snap your fingers.”

“You needn’t worry about that,” Peggy told her. “Although you might find yourself cracking your gum with a little less regularity.”

Angie stared. “That was a joke, right?”

“It was.” Peggy wasn’t sure what she would do with the ability to control minds, if that had, in fact, been what she was trying to learn. She had stared down the barrel of Chief Dooley’s gun after he had been compromised; she had almost been too late to pull Howard from an illusion woven of his greatest regrets and hopes, and she knew that more lives might depend upon whether she and her agents could learn how to resist coercion. “I suppose that it wasn’t entirely funny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Elle for feeding me the line about Angie and her gum. <333


End file.
